


Santa's special helpers

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Happy Husbands, M/M, rebecca mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Holiday season 2019 set in a perfect posner and prison-less Emmerdale
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Santa's special helpers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be my secret Santa gift, but another idea took over so I'm just posting it now instead.

“How are my favourite boys today?” Chas asked as she walked into the mill, immediately raising suspicion in both Robert and Aaron.

“We’re fine…” Aaron replied. “Why?”

“No reason. I just came to see you, see how my favourite grandson is settling in.”

“You only have one grandson.” Aaron pointed out

“And he’s always lived here.” Robert reminded her.

“Well not full time has he? And sharing a room with Isaac now too.”

“That’s only temporary. Until Cain and Moira get back on track. Or Cain gets a place of his own.”

“Whatever comes first.” Robert added. “And they are best mates so they don’t mind sharing a room for now. They keep each other company when they wake up in the middle of the night.”

Chas nodded.

“Yeah a lot has changed for them recently, hasn’t it. Both of them lost their mums…”

“Moira is only down the road!” Aaron protested “Seb’s mum is in a closed psychiatric facility for god knows how long.”

“Yeah… you’d think a judge would go easy on her… with her condition and all.”

“According to her solicitor this is going easy…” Robert told her.

“Anyway, mum, why are you here?” Aaron asked. “I know it’s not to talk about Rebecca so, spill.”

Chas looked offended for a minute but decided to let the comment slide.

“Well… you know we’re having a little Christmas party for the kids in the pub today…” she started.

“Yes… you made us promise to bring Seb yesterday. We’ll be there. And I guess we’ll be taking Isaac too if Cain doesn’t come back in time.”

“Yeah where is he? He’s still stopping here isn’t he?”

“Unfortunately.” Robert mumbled under his breath

“What?”

“We’re hoping he moves in next door soon. So we’ll all have our own space back.” Aaron jumped in. “If he and Moira can’t sort themselves out.”

“Well after what she’s done to him, I don’t think there’s a way back for them.” Chas commented, settling in, in the armchair, ready for a catch up session on the family gossip.

Aaron shrugged.

“I used to say that too. About us.” He said putting his hand on Robert’s knee. “And look at us now. Married, a kid and another on the way… stranger things have happened.”

“A kid who wont have anywhere to sleep if Cain doesn’t get his own place soon.” Robert muttered but both Aaron and Chas ignored him

“Yes… but I don’t see Cain being as forgiving as you…” Chas trailed off. “But anyway, I need your help. Both of you.”

“With what? Getting Cain and Moira back together?” Aaron asked.

“No. Well… maybe another time. I need your help with the Christmas party.”

“Do you need us to work the bar? Because we promised Seb we’d take him to see Santa.”

“Not exactly… You see Paddy was going to be Santa but he caught the same bug Eve had a few days ago.” Chas started, lowering her voice so the kids playing near them wouldn’t overhear.

“I’m not playing Santa.” Aaron said quickly.

“And I’m not either.” Robert added.

“I’m not asking you to. Bear agreed to be Santa.”

“Right…”

“And Belle was going to be an Elf… but she’s having some kind of domestic with Ellis so she’s busy.”

“I don’t think either of us will fit a costume meant for Belle.” Robert said, sensing where Chas was going.

“No, no I know. But you would be roughly the same size as Marlon, wouldn’t you?” She asked Robert. “And I have a spare one in about your size, love.” She told Aaron. “They made a mistake with my order the first time around and sent me the wrong size… but I think it’ll fit you.”

“Wait… where did Marlon come from?” Robert asked, confused.

“Well with Belle and Paddy out and Bear being, well, Bear… I need to keep an eye on him, so I need Bob to keep an eye on the bar and Marlon in the kitchen, since Vic’s maternity leave has started.” Chas explained. “So I’m down two Elves.”

“Why don’t you ask Liv? Or Charity and Vanessa? Or anyone that’s not us.” Aaron asked.

“Oh come on love… help me out. You two were coming anyway.”

“Yes, with Seb, to see Santa and celebrate our first Christmas season with him.”

“You can still do that. Imagine the smile on his face when he sees his daddies helping Santa. It’s every kid’s dream isn’t it?”

“I think his only dream is presents on Christmas morning.” Robert said nodding at the huge tree in the middle of their living room that Cain brought.

“And the chocolate baubles you bought.”

“Or the massive box of candy canes you bought.”

“Those are for you! You eat them by the box each year.”

“I do not! I just like to have one or two with a hot chocolate or coffee when it’s cold out!” Robert protested.

“One or two?” Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow at his husband. “One or two an hour you mean, tubby.” He said laughingly as he pinched Robert’s side.

“Are you calling me fat?”

Aaron grinned.

“If the shoe fits…”

“I’m your husband, you’re supposed to love and cherish me!” Robert said in mock indignation.

“You know I do.” Aaron replied and kissed his cheek.

Chas watched the two with a smile.

“When you two are done insulting each other, I need you in the pub in an hour.”

“What? No. We didn’t say we’d do it.” Aaron protested. “Can’t you get someone else to do it?”

“Maybe Belle has sorted out her thing with Ellis by now.” Robert offered.

“Or maybe you two could just do it, so I’ll have two elves no matter what.” Chas said and then turned to Seb and Isaac playing with Seb’s toy cars. “Boys do you want to go see Santa? Do you want presents?”

“We just told nana we’re taking you two to see Santa later.” Robert tried but Chas was already putting Seb and Isaac’s coats on and talking to them about how Seb’s daddies had to do a special job for Santa in the pub.

Seb gave Robert a questioning look as Chas zipped up Isaac’s coat.

“It’s alright mate.” Robert sighed. “Go with nana, daddy Aaron and I will be there in a bit. To do our job for Santa.”

Chas left the Mill with the two boys a few minutes later and left Robert and Aaron to contemplate the promise they just made to their son.

“Maybe we could still try to solve whatever drama is going on with Belle and Ellis? So we don’t have to spend the afternoon looking like idiots.” Aaron sighed as he helped Robert put away the kids’ toys.

“I think I’d rather put on some elf costume than get involved in other people’s relationship drama.” Robert replied and Aaron had to admit to himself he agreed.

“Yeah, you’re right. And how bad can it be? It’ll just be the village kids for an hour or two. We can handle that, can’t we?”

“Course we can.” Robert agreed and handed Aaron his coat before putting on his own. “Come on, our audience is waiting.” He joked and the two of them made their way to the pub.

When they walked into the pub Chas ushered them into the backroom right away where Bear had just changed into his Santa outfit.

“Ah there you are lads.” He started. “My trusted little elves!”

“Yeah, yeah… We’re only doing it for Seb.” Aaron grumbled.

“We need to get our story straight.” Bear went on as if he hadn’t heard Aaron. “Did Santa just come from the North Pole or does he have a house in Yorkshire? Or maybe… maybe the elves stay behind to work on the toys all year so Santa doesn’t have to bring them all here in December?”

“I don’t think the kids will be bothered about those details, Bear.” Chas told him and handed Robert and Aaron their outfits. “I think they’ll fit but if not we can make some last minute adjustments. I’m sure you two will look lovely.”

The two men shared a look before going upstairs to their old room to change, ignoring Bear’s comments about getting distracted and once more for old time’s sake.

Aaron decided to quickly check in on Paddy, but was met with a smell of sick and lots of groaning and wailing when he opened the door.

“Feel better Paddy!” he called out as he closed the door again and walked into his old bedroom where Robert was just putting on a pair of striped tights. “Nice outfit.” He grinned and looked his husband up and down.

“Shut up. You’re going to look just as stupid in a few minutes.”

Aaron laughed.

“Maybe you should keep the outfit. It brings out your… eyes.” He said, eyes fixed anywhere but Robert’s face

Robert raised an eyebrow.

“You got an elf fantasy now, Dingle?”

“No, just a you fantasy.”

“Alright lads, get a move on! Santa can’t keep the kids waiting!” Bear yelled up the stairs and Aaron rolled his eyes and shut the bedroom door.

“He can wait ten minutes.”

About half an hour later they were downstairs in the pub, which was absolutely packed with children.

“I’m not sure who’s enjoying it more, the kids or him.” Aaron whispered to Robert after leading Leo to Santa and helping him sit on his knee.

Robert bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“It seems this little lad is a bit shy. Maybe one of the elves can help him get back to his mummy.” Bear said when Leo didn’t speak when he asked him what he wanted for Christmas.

“He signs, bea- Santa.” Aaron told him and asked Leo in what little sign language he remembered to tell him about his Christmas wish.

“Oh… right. Santa knew that.” Bear said. “What does he want?”

“A new bike, and a teddy bear.” Aaron replied. “I think…”

“Oh well, I’m sure with a little help from your mummy we can make that happen, lad.” Bear said to Leo who was more than happy when Robert helped him off Bear’s knee and took him back to Rhona.

“I’m next!” April announced, ignoring Aaron’s hand and climbing up on Bear’s knee herself. “I know you’re not the real Santa.” She told Bear quietly which made Robert fake a coughing fit to cover up his laugh. “But you can tell the real Santa what I want.”

“I am the real Santa, so you can tell me.” Bear tried but April wasn’t having it.

“You can tell the real Santa I want someone to make my dad happy. Jessie made him happy last year but she left. I want someone that makes him happy and stays.” She declared, breaking everyone’s hearts in the process.

“Right. Well… Santa will do his best to make that happen.” Bear told her. “Merry Christmas! Who is next?”

“I think Seb would like to go next.” Chas said and gently pushed Seb towards Aaron and grabbed her phone to start filming.

“Hey mate, are you ready to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?” Aaron said squatting down in front of his son. “Daddy Robert and I will make sure he gets it for you. That’s why we’re helping him today, you see. So you get the best presents.”

“Exactly.” Bear cut in. “Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to you little lad. Come sit on Santa’s knee and tell him your wish.”

Only when Aaron picked him up and put him on Bear’s knee, Seb started fussing and wriggling to get away from the stranger in the red suit.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s only Santa.” Aaron tried.

“Yeah you can tell him what you want, remember? Tell him about that car we saw in the shop.” Robert said, dropping to his knees beside Bear so he could properly look at his son.

“No!” Seb shouted and held his arms out to his parents, hoping one of them would pick him up.

Aaron was the first to oblige and cradled Seb against his chest.

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s only Santa. He’s one of the good guys remember?”

Robert stood up and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

“It’s ok. If you don’t want to meet Santa you don’t have to.” He told Seb who just hid his face in his father’s shirt.

“We’ll make sure you get the good presents anyway.” Aaron told him and kissed the top of his head.

“Why don’t you sit down with him for a minute, loves, get him calmed down.” Chas suggested as she put Eve in Bear’s arms. “I’ll help Santa for a bit.”

They took Seb to a booth on the other side of the pub, away from all the hustle and bustle and with a little help of one (or three) of Marlon’s Christmas biscuits, they got the little boy smiling again.

“Maybe he’s still too young…” Robert said, while stroking Seb’s hair.

“I don’t know.” Aaron shrugged. “Isaac’s fine. So is Eve.” He turned to Seb. “Do you want to try meeting Santa again in a bit? When he’s not so busy maybe?”

“We’ll stay with you the whole time, I promise.”

Seb didn’t reply but just focused on the chocolate biscuit in his hand.

“I guess that’s a no then.” Robert decided and Aaron nodded.

They stayed in their booth with Seb the rest of the afternoon, letting him draw on beer mats with a marker Jimmy had given him, until the party died down and most of the other kids were going home.

“We should head home too.” Aaron said, looking around the near empty pub. “Hey Seb, can you be a big boy and stay with nana Chas for a bit while daddy Robert and I go put our own clothes back on?”

“Yeah we’ll be fine, won’t we? You can tell me all about your drawings.” Chas said, taking Aaron’s place in the booth.

“We’ll be right back. Five minutes.” Aaron said and Seb nodded.

“I thought he would like it.” Robert sighed as they walked up the stairs. “He’s never been shy.”

“Maybe it was just the pressure of everyone watching him?” Aaron suggested. “Or us being there…”

“I don’t know. But I feel like a pretty awful dad right now for making him do it.”

“Hey, don’t. He had a good time just eating biscuits and sitting with us.”

“Yeah… I suppose so.”

They got changed and made their way back downstairs, ready to take Seb home and sort out his tea.

But the sight that met them when they walked back into the pub was probably the last thing either of them had expected. Seb was sitting on Bear’s knee at their table, babbling away and perfectly happy.

“Oh really? Is that what you want?” Bear asked. “A woof woof?”

Seb nodded.

“Daddy too.”

“Yeah? Which daddy? Daddy Aaron or Daddy Robert?” Chas asked. “I think I know.”

“Aaron!” Seb said happily.

“Oh hi lads.” Bear said when he saw the two men coming round the bar. “Sebastian here has decided he wants a woof woof for Christmas. I think Santa might need some help with that.”

Robert smiled, looking back and forth between his son and his husband, relieved to see both of them smiling too.

“I think we can make that work.”


End file.
